Achromatopsia
by youkomazuki
Summary: "Who are you?" I whispered as I stared at the long haired man standing before the infinite blue. I know him, I know I do...but I coudln't remember. My memories...my world...everything dipped in shades of gray. MukuroXOC


**_Gray._**

**_That was the only word to sum it up. _**

**_I gazed up to the sky above me...a gray sky with a sun whose light I wasn't able to tell the hue. _**

**_I slowly glanced down at the street below the roof I sat upon…a roof I didn't know whose it belonged to. _**

**_There are people walking down the streets, repeating their everyday routine. The cars ran over the pavement, occasionally stopping upon the gray streetlights._**

**_Everything's the same. _**

**_Everything…_**

**_I leaped off the roof and began searching once again…_**

**_Searching for the thing I've been doing for the past…days…months…for how long, I don't know. I couldn't remember. _**

**_What was I searching for…?_**

**_I couldn't remember at all. _**

**_Perhaps I was searching for my name – a name only for me…a name that can tell me who I am. Perhaps I was searching for an identity, so that I can be different than the walking corpses around me. I kept my pace and roamed through the silent city despite the people and vehicles that dominated the place. _**

**_There was no wind…no songs of bird…no footsteps or chatters of people. The dogs never barked and the babies never cried._**

**_Nothing._**

**_There was nothing at all. _**

**_Just like my memories…empty. _**

**_I was never in this place, I knew that. It was all that I knew._**

"**_Who…are you?"_**

**_I whispered softly as a blur of colour began clouding my eyes. "Who exactly…?" I slowly turned to the colourless sky and stared at the silhouette of a person displayed within my mind. _**

**_A man…a long haired man was standing before the infinite blue…_**

"_Kufufufufu…my beautiful Sa…"_

**_I could hear it. _**

**_A voice…a kind and gentle voice yet in some sense – dangerous, echoed within my mind. _**

**_No matter how many times I heard it, I could never find it within me to be bored of it. Somehow, I always found new interest within that voice, and the dark silhouette of the man. _**

Knocking sounds disturbed the silence within the large, western style room.

A young man with chocolate brown hair who was staring out the window slowly tore his gaze away. He turned, his eyes focusing to the doorway where a man in black suit came walking in.

"Reporting! The enemy's front line has been breached! The standby teams are ready!"

The black suited man reported. The brown haired man said nothing but gave a soft nod in reply. "Inform Yamamoto to prepare to lead the teams in. Have Chrome and the other illusionists back them up." "Yes boss!" The suited men shouted before hurrying away.

Once the room returned to its former silence, the brown haired man slowly turned his focus of interest back to the window. With a couple of steps, he pulled himself to a stop before the transparent glass. His eyes stared into the horizon, to the towers of smoke rising afar where a battle was taking place.

Then, as though sensing something, the man's sharp brown eyes shifted.

Through the reflection of the glass, a strange, ominous figure began to form. "Mukuro." The brown haired man whispered softly, turning to find himself staring into a pair of split coloured eyes. The left eye contained a blue iris and the other was scarlet with the Chinese character "一" engraved within.

The Vongola's Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufufu…You seem rather busy, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Rokudo Mukuro chuckled as Tsunayoshi walked over to his desk and picked up the documents lying over the beautifully coated wooden surface. On the top of the pile of document, there was a photo clipped to the papers.

"It's almost time for you to move out." Tsunayoshi said as he slowly glanced up to his Mist Guardian. "Do you need backups?"

His eyes trailed after his Mist Guardian who began walking to the balcony.

"No."

Mukuro replied as he stepped into the sunlight shining upon the balcony. His usual mocking smirk that he displayed to the world faded from his lips. Despite the strong sunlight beaming upon him, there was barely any light reflected within his eyes.

He was in a trance.

It was a rare sight…a very rare sight from the infamous Mist Guardian.

Taking note on his unusual behaviour, Tsunayoshi's eyes softened in concern. "Mukuro." Hearing a call from the Vongola Boss, Mukuro turned and found Tsunayoshi faintly smiling at him.

"After this, why don't you come for yakiniku? With **everyone**." Tsunayoshi said with a tone that wasn't even a question.

Hearing Tsunayoshi's word, Mukuro's lips turned upward and breathed out a soft laugh.

"Kufufufu, you mustn't forget that I am also your enemy, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro taunted. His body then began to scatter away into vapour.

"Come anyways." Tsunayoshi said as a smirk found its way back to the Mist Guardian's lips.

Then…Mukuro vanished.

Left alone within his office, Tsunayoshi walked up to the balcony only to be greeted by a gentle breeze caressing against his skin. He slowly gazed down upon the photo in his hand.

It was a photo of a woman; a woman with beautiful emerald eyes. The photo had been enlarged, cutting off the owner of the gloved hand that was wrapped around her waist. To the edge of the photo, if one looked closely, there were hints of blue strands of hair mixed within her long golden ones.

A soft smile then crossed Tsunayoshi's lips as he slowly loosened his finger. When another gust of wind blew, the photo slipped out of his fingers and became one with the wind.

"_Please allow me to check into this, boss." _

"_No, it's too dangerous, Satsuki."_

_Tsunayoshi said sternly as he stood before his desk, staring into Satsuki's emerald eyes. "Please allow me, boss." Satsuki repeated, her gaze firm, showing no hesitation upon the matter. "No, let Mukuro investigate in this. He's more familiar with Possession Bullets than any of us." Tsunayoshi said and at that, Satsuki's eyes suddenly flashed in flickers of emotions. _

"_The Vindice are keeping their eyes on him. It's too risky for him moving while still under their surveillances. Please allow me to go." _

"_Satsuki-" _

"_Please boss." Satsuki urged on, having no plans of giving in. _

_Tsunayoshi stared at the Vongola's top secret agent. "Boss." Satsuki whispered again, her voice practically begging him, something that she would almost never do. In her view, the word _persistent_ was just the same as _shameful. _She was a woman with great pride, perhaps one that can even rival his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. _

"_They won't kill me, because I will be useful to them. Then we can confirm…whether it's true or not." "No one will be going to sacrifice themselves. I won't tolerate with that. Think about how Mukuro will react if he knows." Tsunayoshi knew it was cowardly using Mukuro's name as shield, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. _

_Upon the mention of Mukuro's name, Satsuki's face immediately soured. _

"_I-…I am not a Guardian. I'm weaker. So if anything happens, at least with me, the damage will be kept minimal. So please allow me to go, boss." _

_First begging and now declaring herself to be weaker…even a fool can see how desperate she was._

"_I won't sacrifice myself to those lowlifes. Please do not worry." "I'm not worrying about that, Satsuki…" Tsunayoshi tried to protest, but couldn't find himself to say anything to those eyes that were filled with resolve. _

_Unable to turn her down, Tsunayoshi heaved out a heavy sigh. _

"…_Alright." He hesitantly agreed as a soft smile immediately turned upon Satsuki's lips. _

"_Thank you, boss." Satsuki said in delight. _

"_Thank you." Satsuki thanked again with the brightest smile she had shown for the first in weeks. With that, she happily headed for the door. Just when her fingers brushed by the doorknob, she stopped. She stood there, standing still for one whole minute before slowly tilting her head back. Her eyes slid across the room and landed back at her displeased boss. _

"_Thank you very much." She mumbled softly as a frown turned upon Tsunayoshi's face. Despite the cheerful and content look over her face, Tsunayoshi couldn't force himself to match her mood. Even without his hyper intuition, Tsunayoshi could feel the bitterness through that smiling mask she was forcing on. _

_That's right. _

_This woman…Satsuki…she knew._

_Satsuki knew that if she goes, she wouldn't be able to return. _

_Tsunayoshi knew that well, for that he already lost contact with countless of his subordinates. He never wanted to send anymore of his families into danger. _

_But there was no option. _

_Four of the alliance families were already crushed last month. If the rumors are true, then they'll never know who had been turned into a spy for the Anastasio Family. However, there was no way to confirm anything without sending someone directly to the enemy's base. Beside Satsuki, there was no one else left but the Guardians who are qualified._

"_I just wanted to go on my own will because I know Mukuro will be here. This is my decision. You are not at fault, boss." _

_Those were the last word Satsuki spoke to him before she disappeared behind the door. Once she left, Tsunayoshi slowly tumbled back; sinking lifelessly into his chair. His hands were rolled tightly into a fist as he stared at the ceiling above him._

"Mukuro! About time you come."

Yamamoto called as he slashed another enemy before turning to the Mist Guardian who appeared before the group. "It's great to have you helping us out." Yamamoto chuckled while Mukuro smirked.

"I am not helping you or do I have interest in your little mafia wars. I merely came to get back what's mine." Mukuro replied as Yamamoto smiled.

"Which ever the reason is, it's great to have you here." Yamamoto said before looking around to find them surrounded by the enemies and their box weapons.

With a wave of his sword, Yamamoto blasted a proportion of enemy away, creating a path. "Chrome and the others are just ahead. I'll hold them off here!" Yamamoto shouted as he dashed into the sea of enemies, his usual kind smile never leaving his face. Not giving the Rain Guardian another look, Mukuro quickly ran out of the opening his fellow Guardian created for him. Mukuro swiftly moved across the battle field with pillars of fire sprouting from the earth, torching all those who stood in his way.

"Mukuro-sama!" Came a woman's voice screamed. Mukuro quickly looked up to see Chrome Dokuro before him but he immediately lost sight of her as blur of yellow suddenly pushed her away. Picking up his pace, Mukuro threw himself into the smoke of dust that clouded the field.

Within the cloud of smoke, he found Chrome lying upon the ground. Above her was a woman. A pale woman with long blonde hair. She was armed with steel fans shrouded by the Sun attribute of Dying Will Flame. The woman launched rapid and heavy attack down against Chrome, who was desperately trying to block off with her trident.

Appearing before the women, Mukuro thrust his trident towards the blonde. Immediately reacting to the surprise attack, the woman leaped off of Chrome and landed a couple meters away to pull the distance.

"Chrome, are you alright?" Mukuro asked, his eyes never leaving the woman as Chrome quickly climbed up with soft pants escaping her lips. "Y-Yes, Mukuro-sama…" She gasped before quickly looking towards the woman with wavering eyes.

"But Sat-"

"You've done well, my cute Chrome. Fran." Mukuro called as his frog hooded apprentice immediately appeared by their side. "What is it?" Fran asked in his monotonous voice. "You two surround us with your illusions. I don't want anyone disturbing us." Mukuro ordered as Chrome nodded softly.

With that, the two illusionists quickly left, leaving the blonde enemy to Mukuro.

"_Mukuro_…?"

The blonde woman mumbled with a beautiful soft voice that completely contrasted with her earlier violent behavior. Very slowly, she lifted her head, revealing a pair of menacing emerald eyes that were hidden behind her long bangs. "Long indigo hair and a trident…and that cursed right eye." Upon hearing the last line of her sentence, Mukuro's gaze darkened.

"So I see…**you** are that infamous Rokudo Mukuro, Vongola Decimo's Mist Guardian?" The blonde whispered before suddenly breaking out into a laugh.

"Oya? What's so funny?" Mukuro asked.

"Nothing~ I just had a slightly different image of you. To think a mafia hater like you would participate in this war is a surprise, but then again, you **are** a Vongola's lapdog." The woman laughed, her eyes filled with nothing but mockery. Her laughter didn't last long though, when she suddenly found Mukuro before her in a blink's time.

In Mukuro right eye, indigo flame burned with the kanji numeral "四" embedded in his _cursed_ eye.

"I don't recall ever saying that I have allied myself with you mafias. I merely came to take back what's mine." Mukuro whispered right into her ear before slashing his trident down at her.

A swift as an eel, the woman slipped herself out of his attack before quickly pulling back a distance again. "I couldn't see his movement…?" She gasped; her arrogant smirk no longer over her face.

Hearing her words, Mukuro smirked as he slowly turned his head towards her. "Kufufufu…It appears that you have never fought with someone who's stronger than that body you're using." Mukuro taunted as the woman shot him a dirty glare, but she quickly regained herself and snorted out a laugh through her nose.

"And what of it? The only Guardian in this area right now is you and you can't attack me directly, can you?" She said in an overconfident tone. "This woman, she's your whore isn't she?" That soft voice laughed as Mukuro stared at the blonde haired woman before him. He couldn't help but found himself disgusted by those emerald eyes.

"What's wrong? Can't attack me?" The woman taunted before she suddenly charge at Mukuro. "Then die!" She cried as her Dying Will Flames shrouded her fans.

"Oya, oya, overconfident are we?" Mukuro smirked.

That instant; lotus vines burst out from the ground and wrapped tightly around the blonde. "Ah! What is this?" The woman screamed as she tried to struggle. It didn't take her long before she realized that the more she struggle, the tighter the vines grew.

From the thin vines, lotus flowers began to blossom. "Ah…d-damn it…! Let go!" The woman shouted – the vines around her so tight that she could barely breathe.

"S-Stop it! My body…it'll break!" The woman choked as she desperately tried to gasp for air.

"Oya? Aren't we misunderstanding here?" Mukuro said as he began walking towards the woman.

"That body doesn't belong to you." Mukuro whispered; his face expressionless as he stared at her. With a flick of his wrist, the tip of his trident tore across the woman's pale cheek, tearing the skin apart as crimson blood gushed out.

"It belongs to me."

"**_What is this?"_**

**_I mumbled softly as I stared into the darkness. _**

**_Air bubbles floated by my eyes._**

**_Water...I was in the water. I stared the light beaming down from the surface of the water. Through the faint light, I saw something dark crimson…almost black. It was coming from me._**

**_Blood. _**

**_Yes, it was blood. _**

**_I was drowning…or was I? _**

**_A burst of sound cluttered against my ears as air bubbles suddenly filled my sight. When parts of the bubbles cleared, I found myself staring at something. Something was coming down to me from the light. _**

**_There was a silhouette of a person there…a person with long hair, fluttering freely within the water._**

"**_Who exactly…"_**

**_I whispered before my eyes widening to find myself staring back at the grayish sky. I slowly glanced down to see the cars running by me. I was standing in the middle of the street…the light green – I think, but it wasn't like I care. It doesn't matter, for that cars will never hit me. The drivers merely ignored my existent and drove around me. _**

**_For some reason, it felt so close. As though I was about to grasp it…the thing I was searching for. _**

**_But what was I searching for, I don't know. _**

**_I don't know at all._**

Mukuro stood in the midst of people.

He slowly glanced around, at the gray city, at the lifeless people walking about.

"I see…" Mukuro mumbled softly as he exanimate the world around him.

_This is the world that took _her_ from him. _

Mukuro ignored the illusions of people walking through his body as he looked around. Even if it has been quite some time, he could still clearly recognize it.

This place…it was Namimori.

As Mukuro glanced around, his eyes caught a faint image of something yellowish on the other side of the alley behind him. Without even thinking, Mukuro quickly sprint into the darkness. When he emerged to the other side, his eyes immediately caught a glimpse of the one he was looking for.

She was girl, a teenager…perhaps at the age 14. As she wandered about, her long blonde hair swayed behind her back like a stream of river lid by the morning sun.

The light in Mukuro's eyes slightly brightened as he quickly made his way to the girl. When he reached out to her, however, he found his finger passing right through her body.

The blonde girl just kept walking, unable to feel his touch.

"So I see…this is her world after all." Mukuro mumbled, slowly withdrawing his hand as he stared down at his palm that was unable to reach her. He then turned back to the girl, then to the gray surroundings.

Now it all made sense.

This surrounding, this silence…

This was how Satsuki had seen the world during this time of her life.

The dullest moments of her life…the most painful memories…

This is the perfect prison to keep her consciousness in.

Whoever took over Satsuki's body did a background check on her before throwing her in here, so that she won't be able to get out. So she would end up wandering about in this maze…wandering for one whole year.

At the mere thought, Mukuro felt his blood raced at the remembrance of the Satsuki he met back in the battle field.

The woman he was most attached to, yet at the same time, the woman who was now nothing but a stranger.

Mukuro walked through the crowd and caught up to the girl. He parted his lips, as though about to call out to her…but his voice didn't come out. His body froze and his feet taken root to the ground. Mukuro stood, watching silently as the girl slowly walked away from him…

"_No, you will stay at the Vongola's headquarter." _

"_I've already received permission from my boss. Step aside, Mukuro." Satsuki spoke coldly as she glared at the Mist Guardian who was blocking the doorway. _

_Mukuro glared back at her, his usual smirk wiped from his face. Seeing how he made no motion to move, Satsuki turned to walk away. However, she didn't get far for that she was immediately pulled back by a gloved hand that seized her wrist. _

"_I won't allow it." Mukuro said sternly as Satsuki felt the grip upon her wrist tightening. Heaving out a soft sigh, Satsuki slowly turned back to him; her emerald eyes no longer carrying her pervious glare. A soft and gentle smile slowly tugged upon her lips as she stared down upon the larger hand that was holding her captive. _

"_You're speaking as though I wouldn't return." She laughed before slowly placing her pale hands over Mukuro's gloved one. Then with a gentle push, she easily brushed Mukuro's grip off her wrist. _

"_Move." She whispered softly. _

_Mukuro's narrowed eyes locked upon her. He gave her a good long stare before he slowly leaned his back against the doorway, making a little opening. "Do as you wish." Mukuro said as Satsuki slowly walked around him and into the April shower. _

"_Why are you going so far? Is it for Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro questioned. His eyes were staring down the abandoned hall before him, never once turning back to look at his woman. _

"_Is that a rhetorical question?" Satsuki chuckled, a soft chuckle that even the Mist Guardian – in such situation – wasn't able to resists. _

"…_Because you're here. That's why…I can do this." Her voice echoed within his ears before washed away by the gentle breeze. Mukuro remained motionless. _

_He knew she was gone. _

_He couldn't feel it…the presence of life that was there a moment ago. _

_Yet he did nothing. _

_He just gazed down upon his hand. The hand that had released her even knowing that he shouldn't have let her go. But it was her decision. She wanted to go, what could he do about it? That woman has always been so strong willed. _

_He knew that better than anyone else. _

"Would it have been better if I stopped you that time?"

Mukuro mumbled softly to himself as he knelt upon the ground before Satsuki who was sitting on a bench in a park. His split coloured eyes stared upon her lifeless face. Mukuro slowly pulled his leather glove off his right hand and reached for her.

His bare hand hovered over her cheek, his finger just barely touching the illusion before his eyes. His fingers then slowly moved and he began caressing the air before him. He kept stroking her cheek, even though he couldn't feel any solid texture or warmth against his fingers.

Satsuki didn't react; she just sat, still as a log as she gazed into the nothingness.

"Had I given you too much freedom?"

Mukuro chuckled to himself; his hand never stopped caressing the empty air before him. "What do you say, Satsuki?" They remain together like that for hours and hours. Yet no matter how long they sat, the clock never move, the sun never set. Mukuro wasn't the least bothered being trapped within this eternal time. No matter how long it felt like time passed, his face held that tender expression as he found pleasure in caressing the (air) girl's cheek.

"If you don't wake up soon…"

Mukuro muttered as he slowly leaned close to Satsuki until his lips just gently brushed by her ear.

"You'll miss our anniversary." Just as the last word flowed out of his lips, a stream of water suddenly began materializing within the air. When Mukuro parted his eyes, the number upon his scarlet iris morphed into a "一"

**_What is this…? _**

**_What exactly was it…I didn't know. _**

**_I sat upon the bench within the gray park as I stared at the plains of grass before me. I stared over the trees, then to the street beyond, but there was nothing. _**

**_There was nothing here. _**

**_Strangely enough, I found myself hearing some strange sound…the first sound since…since eternity._**

**_A strange crisp…splashy…muffled sound._**

**_My eyes widened as I quickly looked down to suddenly find a stream of water shooting out of the ground beneath me. But it wasn't like any water I had seen before. The water spiralled its way up my body, almost as though it's alive._**

**_This moving water…it has _**_sound_**_ and _**_colour_**_ as well._**

**_With a gasp, I suddenly found the water binding tightly against me and then…I was sinking. _**

**_The park…the bench I sat upon was no more. _**

**_I was now sinking, deep into the abyss. _**

**_Through my ears, I heard a single sound of droplet. _**

**_It was strange. I wasn't supposed to be hearing it. Within such large body of water compressed against me, I wasn't supposed to even catch such sound. _**

"…_Oya? You're awake." _

**_The moment that voice spoke within my mind, I subconsciously snapped open my eyes. The first thing I found myself seeing was air bubbles. This vision…it was the very same vision from before. I stared at the light shimmering over the surface of the water. And there…within the sea of bubbles, I saw the figure of that person again. _**

"_You shouldn't move. Your wounds are deep."_

**_That voice…_**

**_I know that voice…_**

"_Don't let that spy get away!" _

_Voices screamed from behind me as I collapsed onto my knees. I clenched onto my stomach, desperately trying to stop the blood from flooding out. "There she is!" A voice called as I gasped, quickly turning to see men emerging from the woods. _

_I bit down at my lip and slowly forced myself back onto my feet. Just then, I heard the sound of gunshot before a sharp pain stabbed against my left leg. I stumbled and crashed onto the ground, a couple inches away from falling down the cliff. "You have no where you go!" Hearing the voice of a man, I slowly turned to see the enemies slowly coming towards me with their guns held at my direction. _

"_Speak! Who send you here?" _

_A man ordered as my eyes slowly trailed to the edge of the cliff behind me. Even within this noisy night, I could hear the roaring sea just beneath. I then glanced back to the men, a smirk slowly slid over my face. One of the man, as though reading my thought, gasped in shock as he quickly ran towards me. _

"_Stop her!" He screamed, but he was too late. _

_With a simple push, I felt my body rolling off the edge of the rocks as razor sharp wind sliced through my body. _

_My mission has failed._

"_Sorry…boss…"_

_I whispered softly before I felt my back slamming harshly against the freezing cold sea water. With my wounds coming in contact with the salty water, my lips parted for a scream. But no sound came out of my mouth…only air bubbles. Within the coldness, I stared to the surface of the water where faint light shines. I just stared upon the light, taking one last glimpse knowing I would never have the chance again. As my vision slowly grew dark, I thought I saw something…something like a silhouette of a person, coming into the water…_

"…_Oya? You're awake." _

_A voice spoke within the darkness as I groaned softly in pain. I slowly parted my eyes. My vision was a blur at first, but it gradually began to focus as I found myself staring at a rocky ceiling. "I'm…alive…?" I whispered softly before quickly remembering the voice that spoke by me earlier. Gasping in shock, I quickly sat up but only to tumble back down as I clenched onto the wound over my stomach. _

"_You shouldn't move. Your wounds are deep." That voice spoke again. _

_I quickly looked up and found a man sitting not far on the other side of a camp fire. A man with long indigo hair down to his elbow and strangely coloured eyes, staring down upon me with a smirk plastered over his face. _

"_Who…" I whispered before clenching onto my stomach tighter. With a kick off my right foot, I appeared before him in taking only half a second. A steel fan flew out of my long sleeve as I grasped and shoved it against his throat. _

_The man never moved. _

_He merely stared at me with a smirk that never left his face. He wasn't even the slightest intimidated suddenly finding me before him with my blades at his throat. _

"_Who are you?"_

_I demanded, ignoring the blood seeping out of my gut as I focused all my energy glaring at him. "Oya, oya…is that how you repay your saver?" My _saver _chuckled. At his words, I only pressed my blade further against his neck, drawing out blood. _

"_Saver? I don't recall asking for your help." _

"_While that may be true, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun certainly was worried. A needless emotion for a mafia boss indeed." At the mention of my boss's name, my eyes widened. _

"_Boss…?" I mumbled slightly before I noticed the rings on the stranger's fingers. _

_When I glanced down, I nearly choked when I saw the Mist Guardian's Vongola Ring resting on his finger. "You're…Rokudou Mukuro?" I gasped as I quickly removed my fan from him. "Oya? Don't I earn an apology?" Mukuro chuckled as I slid my fan back into my sleeve. _

"_If you stated yourself clearly from the beginning then this misunderstanding wouldn't have happened." I snarled before tumbling back. I leaned against the rocky wall. I could hear my own pants escaping my lips. _

"_Anyways, why is the Vongola's Mist Guardian here?" I questioned, my voice sounding as though I could care less. _

"_Chrome was worried about you so she has been asking Sawada Tsunayoshi of your whereabouts. I was curious as to whom it was who had been taking care of my Chrome, so I decided to come." Mukuro explained. _

"…_Chrome had spoken lots about you. I must say, you're different than what I had in mind." I replied coldly. "Even if you are the Mist Guardian, don't think I owe you anything." _

"_Kufufufufu." Mukuro laughed, his eyes glowing in amusement. "Tsubame Satsuki was it?" "So what?" I replied softly before breaking out a soft wince. Unable to support my own weight any longer, I slowly slid off the rock wall and tumbled onto the ground. My panting has grown even heavier now as I looked down at my hand drenched in crimson fluid. _

"_It would appear that your wound has been infected." Mukuro stated plainly. _

"_I know that." I snapped back with sweats rolling down my forehead. I need to get treated soon, but what am I suppose to do in a situation like this? I can barely stand with only my right leg…and with my body in a condition like this; I won't be able to get far. On top of that, any communication devices with the Vongola headquarter got destroyed._

_While I was deep in thought, I failed to notice Mukuro moving closer to me. It wasn't until that he suddenly picked me into his arms that I snapped back to reality. _

"_Wha-…What are you doing?" I gasped as I began to struggle. _

_I didn't know if it was the pain or the lack of blood…or both, but my entire body was drained. "Oya, Oya. Stubborn aren't we?" Mukuro chuckled, clearly enjoying this. "Let go, I didn't ask for your help." I tried to push him away again, but no matter what I did, it doesn't seem to affect him at all. "I suggest you stay still unless you want your wounds to open more." Mukuro said before leaning his head to the side just in time to avoid my fist._

_This carried out for a while…until I eventually worn myself out. _

_Mukuro held me effortlessly in his arms as he walked through the forest. I shut myself in silent as I rested upon him. It was hot. The air around me was heating up to the point where I feel like I'll suffocate. _

"_You're awfully silent." Mukuro suddenly said; breaking the silence I was trying to keep. I said nothing. All that escaped my lips were nothing but heavy pants. Seeing something wrong with my behaviour, Mukuro pulled himself to a stop. He leaned his head down until our foreheads touched. _

_I immediately felt the urge to smash my fist into his flawless face. It wasn't because I hated him, but I just didn't like it. The fact that a stranger like him, Guardian or not, touching me made me felt uncomfortable. Unfortunately, my body didn't obey me – rather, it couldn't obey me. My entire body felt like a dead hammer, I couldn't even lift a finger._

"_Oya…you're burning up." Mukuro mumbled. When he pulled his head away, I found his smirk gone from his face. "Heh…aren't you kind…?" I choked, finally able to force out some words with an awfully hoarse voice. "Does…a self-proclaimed mafia hater as yourself…really hate mafia?" I whispered softly, finding it strange for him to be helping someone like me._

"_What do you think you know about me, Tsubame Satsuki?" Mukuro questioned back. _

"…_You…have beautiful eyes." I mumbled softly as I felt my vision growing blurry. I didn't know why I said that or even bothered to. The usual me wouldn't have said something like that. It must be the fever getting to me that made me unable to think straight. As I felt my vision weaken, I found myself staring upon those unusual eyes of his. Though people say his right eye was cursed, I found myself strangely admiring it. _

"_Those aren't…the kind of eyes…you should use when looking at…something you hate." I mumbled softly. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn he smiled. _

_Not that taunting smirk, but a genuine smile…_

"**_Muku…Mukuro…?" I whispered softly as I heard the sound of glass breaking. _**

**_The water…everything around me was cracking, as though they were made of glass. My eyes widened when the pieces of glass suddenly burst apart. An invisible force grabbed me and I was wrapped within someone's embrace, protected from the shattering glass._**

**_This warmth…_**

**_This nostalgic heart beat…_**

_I finally found it._

**_My precious one…that I've been looking for…_**

"You've…came…"

**_I smiled softly as I slowly closed my eyes…_**

The vines around Satsuki loosened as Mukuro caught the limp body into his arms.

"Satsuki." Mukuro spoke softly as he raised a hand and gently brushed her long strands of blonde hair off her face. Very slowly, that pair of emerald eyes fluttered open. They weren't eyes that contained mockery…but soft, gem-like eyes that contain the gentleness he knew.

The same eyes Mukuro had known. _"…–that cursed right eye." _Mukuro suddenly remembered those hideous words that were forced through Satsuki's lips. Subconsciously, he tightened his grip over Satsuki who slowly gazed up to him.

"…Such beautiful eyes…it doesn't suit that kind of face."

A soft whispered was heard as a smile found its way to Mukuro's lips.

"Kufufufufu, you're one to talk, my beautiful Satsuki." Mukuro mumbled as he erased the remaining gap between them. He held her tightly, his chin resting upon her soft golden hair and her breathing softly caressing his bare neck.

"Who's yours…?" Satsuki laughed weakly, her body still weak. It wasn't a surprise. After all, she haven't control this body of hers for a whole year now.

Whoever that made Satsuki suffered will pay for it. That was what Mukuro swore to himself in secret.

"Am I in time…? Our anniversary…"

"Kufufufufu…Yes, my precious Satsuki."

* * *

><p>Special thanks for "Katekyo hitman reborn lover" for pointing out the mistake I made =)<p> 


End file.
